


Change

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Edward comforting, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: You get your long hair cropped short and suddenly everyone at the GCPD has a opinion.Originally posted on my Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> For all my pixie cut babes out there <3
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr Oct 3, 2016

“Guess you’re a dyke now.” The words cut, mocking and jeering at you the moment you stepped into work with your new haircut. The confidence you had felt all weekend at home admiring your short locks was being stripped away with every jarring word.

It had been time for a drastic change. A tiredness in looking at your reflection every day and tugging your long hair up into a ponytail or bun, just so you wouldn’t have to deal with it. So in a spontaneous moment you sat in that chair and looked in the mirror at your hairdresser.

“Cut it all off.”

She did. Leaving you with a pixie cut that barely brushed along your ears. You’d felt free. Liberated almost. But now… a sinking feeling in your stomach ached and stabbed. The comments throughout the day were one of shock.

But how will men like you now.

Are you a lesbian.

You look butch.

I don’t like women with short hair.

Good luck getting dates.

They stung. Like barbs against you and finally you excused yourself to the records room. Kristen was on lunch and it was virtually empty. You hurried to the back, watery eyes seeking out the most secluded spot. Sliding down against the cold metal of the filing cabinets near the back you hugged your knees.

What did it matter to anyone else if you cut your hair off? It shouldn’t. It wasn’t their hair. It didn’t dictate your sexuality or anything else about you. Other then it had made you feel great about yourself.  
It had looked so cute this morning when you arrived, but throughout the day you’d avoided any reflective surface, glancing quickly away from the bathroom mirror as you washed your hands. 

Now a sob welled up. There was no changing it, even if you wanted to.

“Miss?” You quietened, scrubbing at your face with your sleeve as a man’s voice interrupted your thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” The words came out thick and choked as you glanced up. Edward Nygma was looking down at you with concern. Files were in his hands that he quickly deposited on Kristen’s desk before taking a seat next to you on the floor. “Is it because of what the officers are saying about your hair?”

He patted your shoulder awkwardly and you leaned forward to hide you face against your knees. “Please go away Mr. Nygma.”

Upon hearing your quiet words, he paused in his motions and switched to rubbing soothing circles over your back. “They’re all idiots who can’t see how beautiful you are. It brings out your eyes. They sparkle more… and your cheekbones. Not that your cheekbones sparkle… it’s just that they-” He stopped himself awkwardly, sensing he was going off topic. Rambling a bit even.

At least his words brought a small chuckle from you. Edward pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to you. “Here.”

Hiccuping you glanced up at him, gratefully taking the piece of cloth. “Thank you, Mr. Nygma.”

“Edward.” He corrected you, smiling warmly. “It’s Edward, friend.”


End file.
